26-07, Mi más Grande Tesoro -NaLu Day 2016-
by Funny Angy77
Summary: "Todos sabían la razón de aquel cambio drástico del Mago Dragón durante el trascurso de la semana, pero lo que no sabían era porque estaba tirado allí lamentándose con su orgullo en mano en vez de ver a su querida rubia... Porque para Natsu Dragneel, Lucy era su más preciado tesoro y perderlo podría ser lo más devastador para un Dragón." 26/07-NaLu Day 2016 (One-shot)


**Buenaaas~**

 **Hoy les traigo algo muy especial para la fecha, es 26 de Julio y en Japón (que fue ayer) era el día del NaLu (NatsuxLucy), comencé este Oneshot ayer pero por cuestiones difíciles no alcance a editarlo todo para subirlo a media noche :'v**

 **Se me ocurrió de dos ideas diferentes, una de ellas fue el Art que subió la Artista Leon-S el día de ayer *-***

 **Sin más… Se los dejo:**

 **One-shot N°:** 01

 **Nombre:** "26.07, Mi más Grande Tesoro" [NaLu Day 2016]

 **De:** Fairy Tail:

 **Pareja:** Natsu  & Lucy

 **Fecha:** 26 de Julio (2016)

 **Sinopsis:** Todos sabían la razón de aquel cambio drástico del Mago Dragón durante el trascurso de la semana, pero lo que no sabían era porque estaba tirado allí lamentándose con su orgullo en mano en vez de ver a su querida rubia… Porque para Natsu Dragneel, Lucy era su más preciado tesoro y perderlo podría ser lo más devastador para un Dragón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **26.07, Mi más Grande Tesoro**

" _Dicen que las fechas no son importantes, a quien le importa un_ _ **Aniversario**_ _si lo importante es atesorar lo que vives día a día, como vives tu vida y con quien la vives… Pero nuestro mayor tesoro a veces puede ser la presencia de quien más necesitamos y no podemos dejar ir… Nuestro Tesoro sobre ese hermoso_ _ **Valle de Flores Mágicas**_ _"_

.

.

.

 _Era una tarde como cualquier otra en el gremio más problemático de Fiore:_ _ **Fairy Tail.**_

 _Algunos se embriagaban demasiado con las bebidas como_ _ **Cana**_ _, otros comenzaban una nueva disputa a gritos como_ _ **Macao**_ _y_ _ **Wakaba**_ _, otros se dedicaban a tirarse sillas entre ellos y otros simplemente miraban del rincón aterrados como la temible_ _ **Titania**_ _se dedicaba a amenazar (con una espada, claro) a un grupo de magos acusados de comerse el pastel preferido de_ _ **Scarlet**_ _, una rebanada de pastel de fresas. Cualquiera que mirara esa escena, debería mantenerse alejado porque fueras culpable o no… De ahí no saldrías vivo…_

 _Por otro lado… La tarde no parecía ser la más común en ese Gremio, un habitual_ _ **personaje**_ _característico por empezar todas las riñas… Asombrosamente tenía su rostro tirado sobre la barra de bebidas junto a un gran tazón de comida sin tocar._

 _Mirajane se encontraba del otro lado de la barra algo apenada, no había conseguido animar a aquella persona en todo el día… Ni siquiera logro que comiera, definitivamente tenía un caso serio y miro preocupada también al gatito que tenía en frente que estaba a un lado de aquella persona con aura deprimida._

 **-Natsuuuu~-** _Maullo este pero no oyó respuesta alguna. Probo mover su cabeza con sus pequeñas patitas pero solo pareciera que intentaba mover un cadáver_ - **No funciona…**

 _-_ _ **Ya ni modo… Intentamos todo pero ni la comida funciona con el…-**_ _Murmuro la Strauss mayor._

 _Una pequeña que miraba todo desde lejos decidió acercarse con su compañera._

 **-Natsu-san… ¿Aún se encuentra mal?-**

 **-Hemos intentado animarlo con todo Wendyyy~** -S _ollozo el minino celeste._

 **-Ya ni modo… Se lo merece, debería estar allá haciendo algo y no aquí tirado sin remediar nada** - _Se quejó la minina albina._

 **-Quejándonos no lograremos nada** -Mirajane se acercó al cuerpo tendido sobre la barra- _ **Vamos Natsu, no querrás que llame a Erza… ¿Verdad?-**_ _Murmuro en intento de que este reaccionara._

 _Los presentes miraron esperanzados de que el peli-rosa se recuperara o al menos levantara la cabeza pero no fue así… Levanto apenas su mirada dejando ver sus ojos jades oscuros y con ojeras que demostraban que casi no había dormido y murmuro sin importancia:_

 _ **-Por mi bien… Que Erza me golpee seria lo menos doloroso de mi día…**_ _-Y volvió a esconder su rostro sobre la barra._

 _Todos suspiraron derrotados, no había funcionado…_

 **-¿Cuándo lleva así Mira-san?-** _Pregunto la pequeña Wendy._

 **-Umm… Casi una semana…-** _Suspiro derrotada la albina._

 **-Ya veo…**

 **-No tienes remedio Natsu… Vete a disculpar ya** - _Dijo Charles._

 **-Ya lo intento Charuruuuuu~-** _Sollozo Happy_ - **Pero ella esta terriblemente molesta con él.**

 **-Eso se gana por hacerla enfadar** - _Respondía ella_ - **Una mujer puede ser muy bondadosa y demás pero no vayas a provocarla con algo que odia o podría ser tu peor día.**

 _ **-Charles, eso es algo…-**_ _Murmuro Wendy._

 _De repente, una silla voló por a lado de ellos y se estampo contra la espalda del cuerpo moribundo del peli-rosa._

 **-Kaaah!** - _Grito el_ **-¡¿Pero qué rayos…?!-** _Se volteo molesto encontrándose con su agresor, el Mago de Creación de Hielo_ **-¿Pero qué diablos te pasa Princesa de Hielo?!** - _Rugió._

 **-Das lastima Natsu, no sé cómo ella acepto salir con un idiota malhumorado como tú** - _Le cuestiono Gray._

 **-Y no sé cómo Juvia ama a un stripper como tú** - _Le rugió el chocando frentes._

 **-Al menos ahora estamos bien-**

 **-No decías eso la primera semana de noviazgo, Princesita** - _Y así se reprocharon hasta que Gray se cansó y lo aventó hacia la barra chocando de lleno con esa gruesa madera._

 **-Pero ahora no se trata de mi Natsu!**!- _Y señalo al aventado_ - **Trata sobre ti!**

 _El peli-rosa se sobo su cabeza y lo miro con atención._

 **-Te comportas como un niño y estas sentado aquí esperando que ella venga! Ya casi pasa una semana y tu trasero pasara horas o aquí en la barra o en tu casa… Das pena, idiota** - _Gray estaba cansado de la situación de sus amigos y se molestó que el peli-rosa no hiciera nada para remediarlo._

 **-¿Y qué sugieres que haga entonces? ¡Ya me disculpe!-**

 **-Esto es bastante gracioso… Lucy y tu son realmente unos idiotas, pero no solo idiotas… ¡Idiotas orgullosos! Ambos tienen demasiado carácter y nunca se hacen frente, pero cuando lo hacen… Mira como terminar las cosas~** - _Hablo sarcásticamente refiriéndose a la apariencia del alborotador de siempre que estaba vez no estaba en sus casillas._

 _Natsu bajo la cabeza molesto y bufo molesto, había arruinado las cosas con su querida rubia y eso le molestaba horrores. Quería ir y abrazarla como siempre, amaba su aroma a vainilla y su cuerpo tan delicado que se acoplaba bastante bien a alguien tan grande y cavernícola como el… Es que Natsu Dragneel definitivamente amaba todo de su Lucy pero en estos momentos… Se maldecía por no tenerla cerca._

 _ **-Ella no volverá hasta dentro de 3 días…-**_ _Murmuro._

 **-lo sé, Juvia me lo dijo… Necesitaba despejarse un poco, lo que has hecho por celoso ocasiono que la avergonzaras frente a los demás gremios, pero lo que me conto Juvia de cómo te excusaste en vez de disculparte fue realmente estúpido** - _Le cuestiono Gray._

 **-Lo see! ¡¿Pero qué esperas que haga?! Ya no está aquí!-** _Grito el peli-rosa._

 **-Esperarla pero no como un costal de papas…** - _Dijo el Mago de Hielo._

- **Haz algo mientras Natsu, algo que realmente arregle lo que has ocasionado o al menos demuestre lo arrepentido que estas** - _Dijo comprensivamente la feroz Titania_ - **No querrás tirar toda una relación a la basura por tus estúpidos celos ¿No?** - _Le cuestiono ella._

 **-¡De ninguna manera!-** _Bufo el Mago de Fuego._

 **-Pues no sé si ella se lo esté replanteando justo ahora, ¿Qué pasa si cuando llega tiene una decisión tomada y tú solo estabas de brazos cruzados esperándola? .**

 _Y ahí fue cuando Natsu realmente temió… Temió la idea de que Lucy llegara y terminara con él, tirar apenas un año de relación juntos gracias a su estupidez realmente lo consumiría… Por primera vez, ardería en llamas y no a causa de sus propias llamas… Si no, las de su Lucy._

 _El peli-rosa se la pensó un rato y luego asintió decidido, Erza le dio una comprensiva sonrisa y también asintió mirando como el Mago Dragón salía del gremio seguido de Happy._

.

.

.

 **3 Días después…**

 _El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail junto a Wendy y Charles se dirigía a buscar a la integrante que le faltaba junto a la pareja de Gray, a la estación de Tren._

 _Ahí quedo de acuerdo Gray con ambas chicas para ir por ellas apenas bajaran del Tren._

 **-Ya casi llegamos~-** _Dijo la Maga Dragón del Cielo._

 **-Ya era hora… Al menos caminar ayuda a digerir la merienda-** _Decía la minina blanca demostrando que ya era la tarde y pronto oscurecería._

 **-Estoy muy llena,** _ **espero que a Lucy no le moleste que hayamos usado su casa…-**_ _Murmuro Erza avergonzada recordando que habían merendado sin permiso en la casa de Heartifillia._

- **Ya verás que la deja pasar Erza~** - _Rio Gray sin problemas._

 _El peli-rosa no dijo ni una palabra, de hecho… Estaba demasiado silencioso para su gusto, recordó como en el momento en que todos merendaban en la pieza de su Lucy, el sin hambre se había tirado sobre esa suave cama, tenía la fragancia de su rubia de hace 3 días y apenas un poco de la suya de una semana antes cuando todo estaba bien… Cuando Natsu pasaba casi todas las noches en compañía de ella descansando, charlando, riendo e incluso repartiéndose mimos en aquellas mullidas y suaves sabanas. Lo que más amaba y extrañaba él… Era abrazarla todas las noches y oírla descansar… Nada era más pacífico en su día que eso, lo que más amaba al final de todos sus días._

 _Frunció el ceño molesto, ahora realmente estaba arrepentido y avergonzado de sí mismo, perder la oportunidad de siquiera poder pasar una noche más con su Rubia por no haberle pedido perdón lo hizo temblar, no quería perderla y su estúpido orgullo había ocasionado que ella saliera lastimada frente a muchos conocidos de ella._

 _Erza apoyo su mano sobre el hombro del peli-rosa._

 _-_ _ **Relájate… Mientras hagas las cosas bien, no debería pasar nada malo…-**_ _Murmuro ella tranquila._

 **-Mientras no lo arruines en grande, supongo que ella te perdonara** - _Decía Gray._

 **-Si Natsuuu~** - _Volaba animado Happy._

- **Es terca igual que tú pero el orgullo no dura para siempre** - _Suspiro cansada Charles._

 _ **-Espero…-**_ _Murmuro el Mago de Fuego y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la estación._

 _Habrá pasado al menos media hora hasta que el Tren donde venían ambas Magas llego a la estación._

 _Por el lado de la rubia, quien miraba por la ventana se maldijo mentalmente por ver que el peli-rosa se encontraba en la estación también… Había ido de misión con Juvia por 5 días, la habían terminado los primeros 2 días y los 3 que restaban les quedo perfecto para descansar y despojarse de sus problemas… O eso creía ella._

- **No se preocupe Lucy-san, las cosas tienen que tratarse bien~-**

 **-Lo se Juvia pero… No esperaba hablarlo justo ahora, ya!** - _Dijo nerviosa_ - **No estoy preparada para hablar tan pronto.**

 **-Juvia lo sabe pero cree que es mejor que todo esto acabe ahora pero dele oportunidad a Natsu-sama de demostrar que lo pensó estos días que usted no estuvo~-** _Y la peli-azul le regalo una cálida sonrisa a la rubia._

 _Lucy asintió nerviosa, no estaba segura y aunque se engañara, realmente extrañaba a su alborotador Natsu._

 _Al bajar del Tren, Juvia corrió a abrazar a su querido novio que tanto había extrañado y por distraída, la rubia tuvo que cargar las maletas de ambas pero no se molestó._

 **-Gray-sama~ Juvia lo extraño~-** _Sollozo feliz, Gray la abrazo con cariño._

 **-También te extrañe Juvi~-** _Y le beso la frente, Juvia casi se desmayaba de amor._

 _Aunque por otro lado se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, el peli-rosa no podía mirar a su rubia a los ojos y Lucy opto por saludar a los demás animándose un poco a sí misma._

 **-Espero que la hayas pasado bien Lucy** - _Dijo Erza calmada_

 _ **-Vamos Natsuuu~**_ _-Susurro Happy_

 _ **-Lo lamentaras después-**_ _Susurro Charles_

 _Wendy asintió preocupada, los tres intentabas que su compañero reaccionara y recuperara ya mismo el cariño de su pareja._

 _Natsu asintió pero no era tan fácil, estaba asustado… Se maldijo mentalmente, nadie jamás lo había asustado tanto, los dragones de Eclipse, los Demonios de Zeref, los 12 Spriggans o incluso Acnologia… Nada se comparaba al temperamento de su quería Lucy, si la perdía por una estupidez… Se odiaría lo que le quedaba de vida, si es que Zeref no encontraba algo más que lo intentara matar y allí acabarían los dos…_

 _ **-Lucy…-**_ _Murmuro como pudo Natsu para llamar la atención de su amiga pero esta al escuchar lo fulmino con su mirada_ _ **-¿Podemos hablar?-**_ _Dijo más serio._

 _Este se quedó shockeado, su Lucy lo había ignorado y seguido de largo, los demás se quedaron algo impactados por lo sucedido pero para Natsu no era suficiente, estaba decidido a recuperarla._

 **-¡Lucy!-** _Grito y ella de mala gana se volteo._

 **-¿Y ahora qué?** - _Se quejó molesta._

 **-¡Quiero hablar contigo ahora!-** _Demando él._

 **-Te dije que tengo cosas que hacer Natsu!** - _Y ella siguió caminando nuevamente, a Natsu se le hincho una vena de lo molesto._

 _ **-Luce, realmente comienzas a cabrearme…**_ _-Murmuro molesto y corrió hacia ella._

 _ **-Que hace el idiota ahora?-**_ _Susurro Gray a los demás quienes tampoco entendían._

 _Lucy por su parte seguía caminando molesta._

 **-¿Quién se cree ese idiota para…** - _Y no termino de hablar que alguien la levanto de sus piernas y comenzó a llevarla a cuestas_ **-¡¿Pero qué?!-** _Se volteo y se dio cuenta que Natsu la llevaba sobre sus hombros como un costal de papas, se puso como el cabello de Titania por el hecho de que su trasero mirara para adelante_ **-¡Natsu Dragneel! ¡Bájame en este instante!-** _Exigió ella golpeando la espalda de su capturador._

 **-Me niego, vendrás a casa conmigo y arreglaremos esto de una vez por todas… No más niñerías Luce** - _Dijo el serio y se dispuso a caminar._

 **-Pe-ero mis maletas! Debo ir a casa**!-Exigió ella.

- **Pues… Vamos a hablar allá entonces** - _Y tomo la maleta de la rubia con una mano mientras que con la otra la sujetaba del trasero._

 **-Bájame Dragneel! El único niño aquí eres tú!** - _Y seguía golpeando su espalda, los demás miraban con una gotita bajando por su sien_ - **Ayúdenme chicos!~-** _Pero no oyó respuesta._

 **-Deberíamos intervenir…?-** _Pregunto Wendy preocupada._

- **No, lo arreglaran como ellos saben hacerlo** - _Dijo Erza calmada y embozando una sonrisa tranquila._

 **-Rayos, nos preocupamos por nada… Al final todo termina igual-** _Se quejó Gray._

 **-Ya ni modo… Volvamos al Gremio y esperemos nuevas noticias -** _Dijo Charles cambiando a su forma humana más cómoda y Happy posándose sobre su cabeza._

 **-Aye~**

 **-Gray-samaaa~ Pasara tiempo con Juvia?-** _Y la peli-azul se colgó del brazo de su acompañante._

 **-Quizás…-** _Dijo nervioso para luego partir con los demás al Gremio esperando nuevas noticias de la pareja conflictiva._

.

.

.

 **-Que me bajeees!** - _Seguía quejándose Lucy pero el ignoro todos sus caprichos._

 **-Casi llegamos** - _Musito serio para luego treparse por la ventana con el equipaje y ella a cuestas, al llegar, la dejo caer bruscamente en su cama y el callo al suelo por despistado_ - **Rayos…**

 _ **-Te pasa por Neandertal…-**_ _Murmuro ella._

 **-Neander queee?-** _Grito el confundido._

 **-Olvídalo…-** _Y se paró para poder ir a cambiarse_ - **Aguarda aquí y no toques nada** - _Cerrando la puerta del baño tras ella fuerte._

 _Natsu miro todo cansado desde su posición, quería abrazarla, mimarla y besarla como hacia siempre pero no se dejaría… Tenían que hablarlo como toda pareja normal…_

 _¡Al diablo las parejas normales! Natsu siempre pensó que ellos no eran como los demás, incluso eran mejor que eso, siempre lo miro de esa manera por eso recordó algo…_

 _Entre Lucy y el… Nunca necesitaron las palabras para entenderse, su mirada y sus acciones los definían, por eso eran tan orgullosos y a veces ofendidos, nunca usaban las palabras… Su tiempo preciado era el estar abrazados en una cama, donde cada uno disfrutaba de la calidez del otro… ¿Su Lucy seguiría pensando de esa manera?_

 _Se quedó esperando 15 minutos y luego la rubia salió con otra ropa distinta, el peli-rosa se dio cuenta al instante que no era ropa para salir… Ahora era su oportunidad._

 **-Bien… Hoy estoy sin ánimos asique te iras por…!-** _No termino de hablar su compañero de equipo la tomo tumbándola sobre la cama, él quedo sobre ella y se acercó para abrazarla fuerte-_ _ **Na-atsu…-**_ _Murmuro nerviosa._

 _ **-Luce…-**_ _Sollozo él, fue un sollozo con impotencia, realmente se sentía frustrado no poder aclarar sus sentimientos hacia la rubia que tanto lo desbordaban-_ _ **Lo siento Luce… Enserio…-**_

 _La Maga se quedó tiesa en su lugar, no se esperó esa disculpa tan a la ligera, miro hacia su mesita de noche y faltaba poco para que tocaran las "_ _ **00:00**_ _" y cambiara a otro día…_

 _ **-Natsu…-**_ _Murmuro._

 _-_ _ **Perdóname por favor… No fue mi intención avergonzarte así…**_ **No quiero separarme de ti ni un minuto más Luce!-** _La rubia no dijo nada, solo escucho lloriquear a su compañero como un niño pequeño, y pensar que dijo que se dejara de niñerías… Vaya ironía…_

 _Lucy subió su mano al rebelde cabello de su compañero y comenzó acariciarlo, como una madre que mima a su pequeño._

 _ **-Natsu… Debes reconocer que lo que paso me hizo sentir mal…-**_ _Hizo una mueca recordando cómo comenzó todo:_

 _Natsu la había visto hablando con otro muchacho en una reunión de otros gremios, era Hibiki… Lucy se llevaba muy bien con él, pero al parecer Natsu no estaba en sus casillas e intento golpear a Hibiki por acercarse mucho a ella._

 _Su pirómano novio le dejo una marca a Hibiki pero en cuanto Lucy lo detuvo y le dijo lo que paso, Natsu se relajó e iba a disculparse, todos los demás gremios (_ _ **Sabertooh, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels y Quatro Cerberus**_ _) se quedaron viendo la escena atónitos y comenzaron a murmurar cosas que molestaron a la rubia, sobre todo el gremio de mujeres Mermaid Heels._

 _Ella a pesar de no ser un Dragón, podía escuchar muy bien esos murmullos._

" _ **-Mírala, engañando a su pobre novio".**_

" _ **-Esa es Lucy de Fairy Tail, es realmente hermosa".**_

" _ **-A veces abusa de lo que tiene y quiere más".**_

" _ **-Ligarse a otros mientras viene con alguien más es de necesitada".**_

" _ **-Quizás no le dan suficiente cariño".**_

 _Todos esos rumores la destrozaron por dentro, miro por última vez a Natsu con lágrimas en sus ojos y salió corriendo del lugar, cuando su peli-rosa la encontró, ella le grito diciéndole muchas cosas feas y eso desboco algunos cables sueltos de Natsu haciendo que saque su lado agresivo y también le gritara._

 _Erza y Gray tuvieron que separarlos y ambos se fueron de esa junta con su orgullo en alto decidiendo a no ceder al otro._

 _Pero al cabo de 2 días se sentían terribles asique Juvia le ofreció una misión de 5 días para relajarse un poco y así fue…_

 _Pero por el lado de Natsu, él se sentía cada día peor y así fue como termino derrumbado frente a Mirajane en el Gremio._

 _ **-Por eso me disculpo**_ _-Murmuro-_ _ **Te dijeron cosas horribles y por mi estúpido orgullo nunca volví por ti…**_ _-Levanto la cabeza para mirarla-_ _ **Eres lo más importante para mi Luce~ no me dejes…**_

 _Y le dolió… La mueca de dolor de Natsu le dolió, as que finalmente decidió ceder._

 _ **-¿Lo recuerdas? Prometí que siempre te pertenecería a ti…**_ _-Puso una mano en el rostro de su pirómano novio-_ _ **Solo te amo a ti…**_

 _Natsu abrió impresionado los ojos y Lucy le regalo una cálida sonrisa que hizo que al fin este pudiera relajarse, se acercó con cuidado a sus labios mientras ella enredaba sus brazos en su cuello y se cerraban en su nuca._

 **-** _ **Te amo Luce…-**_ _Susurro para besarla, un beso que fue tierno el cual albergaba muchas emociones juntas._

 _ **-Tambien te amo…-**_ _Susurro ella para volver a besarlo, se volvió un beso más exigente que demostraba cuanto se habían extrañado esa semana pero la falta de aire los obligo cruelmente a separarse._

 _Natsu se recostó y la atrajo más hacia él, quería sentirla cerca, ella se relajó y miro el reloj._

" _ **00:30**_ _" Decía._

 **-** _ **Hoy… 26/07, el día en que nuevamente te tengo conmigo…-**_ _Murmuro el peli-rosa ocultando su rostro en el curva del cuello de su pareja-_ _ **Atesorare este día por siempre…**_

 _ **-Natsu… No exageres…-**_ _Murmuro ella ya bostezando._

 _ **-No lo hago… Los dragones atesoramos todo lo importante y lo llevamos en nuestros corazones…-**_ _El también comenzó a bostezar-_ _ **Tu… Eres mi querido tesoro…**_

 _-_ _ **Natsu…-**_ _Lo llamo pero no oyó respuesta, había caído dormido, ahora que ella recordaba… Natsu tenía unas ojeras que demostraba que no había dormido… Al fin su insomnio había terminado-_ _ **Descansa mi Dragón**_ _-Susurro atrayéndolo más hacia ella-_ _ **Te amo…-**_ _Y beso su frente._

.

.

.

- **Rápido Luceee~ Ya casi llegamos!~-** _Gritaba desde una colina un peli-rosa._

 **-Vas demasiado rapidoooo** \- _Decía agotada mientras subía, una rubia._

 _En cuanto logro llegar hasta donde su alborotado novio quiso, se impresiono con la vista._

 _ **-Esto… Es hermoso…-**_ _Murmuro mientras apreciaba un pequeño valle lleno de hermosas flojeras de todos los colores posibles, por el valle pasaba un riachuelo de agua muy pura y sobre todo… En el habían muchas pintitas brillantes como si fueran pequeñas luciérnagas pero de día._

 **-¿Te gusta? Aquí quería traerte Luce~-** _Sonrió cálidamente Natsu_ **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos!-** _La tomo de la mano y corrieron colina cuesta abajo por ese hermoso Valle florido, era realmente mágico._

 _Al cabo de divertirse un poco, se tumbaron sobre el brillante césped juntos, Lucy acurruco su cabeza en el hombro su novio mientras este levantaba el brazo para que esas bellas pintitas brillantes cayeran sobre la palma de su mano, sus ojos jades brillaban como los de un niño._

 _Lucy lo observo muy atenta y sonrió con calidez, decidió entrelazar su mano con la de él._

 _ **-Luce…-**_ _Murmuro él mientras se acercaba a besarla, ella lo recibió gustosa, en cuanto se separaron Natsu comenzó a reír-_ **Ahora llevas pintitas en tu rostro~**

 **-¿Eh?-** _En cuanto se vio también comenzó a reír, Natsu paso la mano por su cabello dejando que aquel polvo luminoso quedara alojado sobre el cabello de ella._

" **Hermoso** "- _pensó el sonrojado._

 _Ella lo abrazo por su torso murmurando algo que para él era inaudible de escuchar._

- _ **Te amo Natsu…-**_

 _Y seguido, el depósito un suave beso en la frente de su precioso tesoro…_

 _Porque Lucy era un tesoro que jamás cambiaria en su vida… Su más preciado tesoro…_

 **-** _ **Te amo Luce~**_

.

.

 **~En ese Valle de Flores Mágicas~**

 **~El 26 de Julio, se formó un Aniversario…~**

 **~Lucy Heartifillia se había vuelto el Tesoro más preciado del Dragón, Natsu Dragneel~**

 **~Un Tesoro que cuidaría por el resto de la eternidad~**

.

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

 _Al día siguiente, en otra reunión de gremios:_

 **-Grrr otra vez esta con otrooo!-** _Gruño el Dragneel al ver a su pareja con otro muchacho._

 _ **-Natsu… Nada te saldrá bien de esta**_ _-Murmuro tranquilo Gray pero el peli-rosa hizo caso omiso a su advertencia._

 **-Pero esta vez es Sting!** - _Y no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre ese idiota de pelo rubio que ese día se veía más Princeso que Jellal._

 _Lucy suspiro derrotada junto con Yukino al ver la escena, ¿debería mencionar que quizás Sting en realidad le gustaba Yukino y solo le estaba pidiendo consejos a la Heartifillia sobre como acortejar a una Maga de Espíritus Celestiales?_

 **-¿Otra vez volvió a hacerlo?** - _Pregunto Erza posicionándose junto a sus compañeros._

- **Gehe! No habrá quien lo frene esta vez~** - _Rio Gajeel._

 **-Ya ni modo…** - _Suspiro Charles._

 **-Ese Natsu-san…-** _Dijo Wendy preocupada._

 **-Eso es amor~-** _Dijo Juvia._

 **-Esos son celos de Dragón…-** _Murmuro Gray_

 **-¿Seria quizás porque Natsu y Sting tienen muchas cosas en común**?- _Comento Mirajane recordando que Sting alguna vez admiro a Natsu, realmente eran similares y quizás eso le traía consecuencias a Natsu… Terribles consecuencias…_

 _O eso pensaba él._

 **-Sera una larga tarde~-** _Dijo Happy comienzo su pecado_

.

.

.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, fue muy empalagoso para mí pero me gusto bastante xD**

 **Esta idea surgió primero porque estaba viendo Fairy Tail Zero con mi amiga y en el momento en que Yuriy (dentro de ese dragón de calavera azul) estaba persiguiendo a Mavis, lo distrajeron con dinero, mi amiga pregunto si es porque a los dragones les gustaba custodiar tesoros, yo le conteste que para mí no y era porque él es un cazador de tesoros pero ella me volvió a decir que también lo demás tenía sentido entonces yo me quede con la idea y le dije:**

 **-Diablos, me diste una idea para un futuro Fanfic x'D**

 **Obviamente era pensado para más adelante pero cuando me entere del día del NaLu y aun no termino el dibujo que hago, me decido por primera vez a participar de este día con un Fanfic NaLu, ya que no pude participar del NaLu Week pero bueno… De apoco participo de estas oportunidades~**

 **Dado que antes no escribía One-shot, comenzare a ahora a hacerlo y los enumerare, no importa de que anime sea, irán enumerados~**

 **Nos vemos en el Cap 9 de mi Fanfic, en estos días~**

 **#ByFunnyAngy**


End file.
